God jävla jul
by DarkDesertDreams
Summary: Hon lät det varma vattnet skölja över sig, försökte förgäves skölja bort kylan. Med ryckiga rörelser trevade hon efter kranen, mer varmvattnet. Det brände i hennes hud men inuti frös hon.


Disclaimer: Jag är fattig och äger ingenting.

Varning: Rated T för självmordstankar.

Hon lät det varma vattnet skölja över sig, försökte förgäves skölja bort kylan. Med ryckiga rörelser trevade hon efter kranen, mer varmvattnet. Det brände i hennes hud men inuti frös hon.

Första dagen på jullovet, hon var hemma.

I sitt hus

Med sina föräldrar.

Hon vred upp vattnet tills strålarna gjorde ont mot hennes numera röda skinn.

Inte förens varmvattnet började ta slut vred hon av kranen och klev ur duschen.

Den kalla luften slog emot henne och hon rös trots att badrummet var fyllt med fuktig, varm ånga.

Steg hördes utanför dörren, utan att veta varför kändes en orolig stöt i magen. Som om hon gjorde något förbjudet och var rädd att någon skulle komma på henne.

Det var nästan sant, hon borde inte vara här. Det var hennes fel att allt var som det var, det visste hon. Även om de aldrig sa det rent ut så var det så. Hon förtjänade att lida, ändå hatade hon det.

Hon mötte sin egen blick i den immiga spegeln. Hermione hatade att vara hemma.

Det var jullov och snön föll i små, vassa korn utanför fönstret. Men det var inte pågrund av kylan utifrån som Hermione frös, det var det ostädade badrummet och de allt annat än vänliga rösterna som trängde upp genom golvet.

Hon svepte in sig i en badrock och ställde sig med pannan mot den kalla spegeln. Kylan var skön mot hennes hud som var varm och irriterad efter det heta vattnet. Men hon frös i alla fall, på insidan.

"Jaha, och vart har de pengarna tagit vägen då?"

"Det är min lön, jag gör vad jag vill med mina pengar!"

"Du måste ju prioritera! Det är ditt fel att vi inte har några pengar kvar! Jag kan inte ens ge min dotter mat för att du super bort…"

Hermione slöt ögonen och höll för öronen. Hon ville inte höra, det handlade alltid om samma sak, obetalda räkningar, bristen på mat, henne…

Om hur det var hennes fel. Så ofta hon hört att det var när hon föddes som saker började gå fel. Precis när allt blivit så bra.

Hon hade varit ett tidskrävande barn, frågvist och uppmärksamhetskrävande. Hennes mamma hade inte orkat med både henne och ett hushåll för att inte tala om sitt jobb. Hennes pappa jobbade i stort sett dygnet runt, och när han kom hem la han sig i soffan, öppnade en öl och somnade.

Det var så det alltid varit. Hermione hade växt upp med att det var så det var.

Men hennes mamma orkade inte, i brist på egen tid och kärlek bröt hon ihop. Hon gick fortfarande på starka mediciner och kunde inte jobba speciellt mycket, ändå förväntades hon sköta hemmet, att hennes far kunde hjälpa till kom inte på fråga, han var den som försörjde familjen, punkt slut.

Hade Hermione hjälpt till mer, istället för att sitta med näsan i böcker dagarna i ända, så hade det kanske varit annorlunda.

Om Hermione hade lagat mat istället, hade hennes mamma då haft tid att sätta sig i soffan tillsammans med hennes pappa, hade de då skrattat tillsammans, och insett att de älskade varandra?

Så var det inte. Istället för att hjälpa till hade Hermione flytt, flytt till skolan, biblioteket, eller bara in på sitt rum.

Hennes mamma klagade ideligen på att hon bara satt och filosoferade, hon sa att man inte kunde leva i böckernas värld, verkligheten var hård, och det måste man lära sig.

Var det något Hermione visste så var det att världen var kall, hård och orättvis, och hon hade flytt från den.

Ibland hatade hon sig själv för det, för att hon inte klarat av att leva och istället valt en annan värld, en annan verklighet.

Hennes toppbetyg betydde inte mycket för hennes föräldrar, de var vana att det var så, det var snarare så att de blev förvånade om hon inte fick högsta betyg på ett prov, kanske frågade de varför. Men hon fick aldrig så mycket som ett uppskattande leende för allt som var rätt.

Hon var helt enkelt inte tillräckligt bra. Måste bli bättre.

Tårarna steg i hennes ögon och hon sjönk ner längs väggen tills hon satt på det fuktiga golvet.

Hon var inte tillräckligt bra. Nu var det bekräftat.

I skolan var allt annorlunda. När hon började på Hogwarts så var det som om allt blev bra, där fanns det folk som brydde sig om henne, som uppskattade henne. Hon hade Harry och Ron.

Ron…

Tårarna rann i en strid ström nedför hennes kinder och hon snyftade till.

Ron…

Hon var inte tillräckligt bra… inte nu längre. Hon dög inte.

Lavender. Hon såg Lavenders leende ögon och ljusa vackra hår framför sig och hon hatade det.

Hon hatade Lavender av hela sin själ.

När hon nästan varit där, nästan vågat ta steget. Hon trodde verkligen att det skulle bli hon. Hon som var bäst, hon som dög i Rons ögon.

Hon hade fel.

Bilden av hur Ron och Lavender kysstes ville inte lämna hennes huvud, hans händer runt hennes kropp, han som viskade ord i hennes öra han aldrig skulle säga till henne.

Aldrig någonsin skulle han se på henne på samma sätt som han såg på Lavender. Aldrig skulle han säga att han älskade henne.

Ingen kunde älska en sån som hon, inte ens hennes föräldrar gjorde det, hon förtjänade inte någons kärlek.

Hon låg på golvet och skakade av ljudlösa snyftningar, hennes föräldrar fick absolut inte märka något. Hennes mamma skulle må ännu sämre, och det skulle vara hennes fel.

Och hon ville inte förklara, ville inte berätta att den person hon älskade mest i hela världen hade lämnat henne för en ytlig slampa med fint hår.

Ville inte berätta att hennes andra vänner knappt pratade med henne längre, eller att hon inte ens ville tillbaka till skolan, till sin sovsal med Lavender alldeles för nära.

Hon låg på precis samma fläck som hon legat tre år tidigare med blodet droppandes ur handlederna och trott att hon verkligen skulle dö.

Hon hade varit tretton år och trott att livet inte kunde bli vare sig bättre eller sämre. Så fel hon hade haft. Livet blev så mycket bättre, när hon inte var hemma kunde hon slappna av och dessutom hade hon sina vänner.

Ron.

Så mycket tid hon fått vara i närheten av honom, prata med honom, ibland röra vid honom. Och ingen tyckte det var konstigt, de var ju trots allt bästa vänner.

Hennes allra bästa vän, som hon ibland blev så otroligt irriterad på, men som hon ändå alltid älskade mest.

Älskade mest.

Ja hon älskade Ron av hela sin själ. Och nu ville han inte ens prata med henne. Hon stod inte ut med att prata med honom. Inte när hon visste att han aldrig skulle tillhöra henne.

Aldrig.

När hon var tretton år hade hon trott att man kunde dö om man förlorade en deciliter blod, det såg ju så mycket ut…

När hon var tretton år hade hon trott att livet inte kunde bli värre.

Så fel hon haft. Hennes liv hade aldrig varit så hemskt som nu. Aldrig.

Tidigare hade hon alltid haft Någonting. Nu hade hon ingenting längre, hon kunde inte ens läsa, varje liten bokstav påminde henne om Ron.

Ron.

Som hon inte längre hade, inte alls, inte ens lite.

Ron och Lavender. Ron och Lavender. Ron och Lavender.

För första gången sen hon var tretton år ville hon göra om sitt försök att lämna den här världen där ingen tycktes må bra av hennes sällskap, den här gången på riktigt.

Men hon gjorde det inte. Precis som förra gången reste hon sig på darrande ben. Torkade tårarna och gick ner i köket för att diska de senaste dagarnas disk.

Göra det ingen annan orkade.

Leva det liv ingen annan ville leva.

Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tyckte :)


End file.
